Neko Ai
by Rayne-Cloud
Summary: One of my own stories: Can a cat fall in love with a human? They can if they're not really cats. Don't get what I mean? Read and find out! Review peeses!-


****

Neko Ai 

Chapter 1: It Begins

" "= Speech ' '= Thought 

****

Far away on a distant planet, lives the strange inhabitants of the planet called Iro. No one knows how it came to be. As a matter of fact, no one even knows of the planet except for the Iroans, the people of Planet Iro. They don't look much different from humans except that their ears resemble an elf's and their fingernails have grown to about an inch or so. 

They also have the ability to transform. Their most common transformation is a cat. This is only used for a disguise though. They almost never need it for they are a peaceful race and have almost no enemies. There has been one exception though...

************************************************************************

"Kuroi!! I've been looking all over for you!!!"

An Iroan girl, about the age of 19 with short orange hair and one eye covered, (by the hair of course) ran up to another. Only this one was a boy.

"Oh, Dai Dai! I was looking for you too!"

The boy was about 19 or 20 and had slightly long black hair. He seemed to be out of breath from running.

"We almost missed the sunset! You said that you wanted to meet me here, right?", Dai Dai questioned.

Kuroi smiled. "Yes, I did."

Kuroi and Dai Dai (in love if you couldn't tell) walked to a huge rock in front of the ocean. Both sat down and watched the sunset. As the sun was just about to vanish out of sight, Kuroi began to speak. 

"Ahem, Dai Dai? I have a question for you."

Kuroi bent down on one knee and began to pull something from his pocket.

"Will you-"

Suddenly there was screaming heard off in the distance. It seemed to get louder and louder. Suddenly, one of the elder Iroans ran up to Kuroi and Dai Dai. 

"Hurry!! King Aoi has instructed us all to get into our escape ships and flee to the retreat planet! We are under attack!!!!"

Kuroi and Dai Dai gasped and clung to each other. Who would possibly want to invade their peace-loving planet?

"We must hurry! There is not much time! Get into your ships and go!!!", instructed the elder.

"But, I don't want to risk being separated from you Kuroi! Our ships can only hold one person each!", cried Dai Dai.

"No matter how far we are separated, if we survive, that will be more than enough.", replied Kuroi.

A tear rolled down Dai Dai's cheek as she hugged Kuroi one last time. Then they both ran to their escape ships.

************************************************************************ 

Meanwhile, on Earth, a girl was struggling to draw the perfect picture. As she drew her friend cheered her on.

"ARRG!!! I just can't draw this cat right!!!", she yelled.

The girl was about 19 wearing a rainbow colored shirt and a brown skirt. Her hair was black with multi-colored streaks and was pulled back into a ponytail. It was few inches longer than shoulder length and reached to the middle of her back.

"You can do it Tasai!! I know you can!", her friend cheered.

The other girl was about 18 wearing a purple skirt and black knickers. Her hair was brown with purple tips and reached to her lower back.

Tasai sighed, "I dunno Murasaki. I just can't get the head right!"

She erased what appeared to be the head of a cat and drew another. Once again, it came out deformed. Frustrated enough already, she broke her pencil in half with just a small push of her thumb.

"Eh heh heh... maybe you just need a visual?", Murasaki suggested, in fear of what Tasai would do to her if she screwed up again.

"Maybe... but I don't have a cat..."

************************************************************************

Back at planet Iro, everyone had fled into there ships and raced through the sky. Kuroi was one of the last to leave and was separated greatly from Dai Dai.

'I hope that I can make it to the retreat planet!', thought a nervous Kuroi.

Sweat trickled down his neck as he steered his ship in the direction of the retreat planet. Unfortunately for him, there was a huge gap between him and the rest of the group, so the enemy ships spotted him and declared him their first target!

Kuroi felt a chill run down his spine as he realized he was being followed. In the corner of his eye, he could see the enemy ships approaching him. He tried to fly faster, but his ship was already going the limit. He only had one choice: he had to fight!

Kuroi quickly made a u-turn and pressed a large red button on the control board. Instantly, a small, but powerful, laser sprang out from the top of his ship. He took hold of the joystick-like controls and began to fire. Although he hit the ship, barely any damage was inflicted. 

Kuroi knew he was in trouble, so he stopped firing. Just as he did, the enemy ship fired at him, and broke off one of his ship's wings. Kuroi's ship immediately flipped around and headed towards Earth. 

He couldn't stop his ship! It was already damaged enough and he didn't want to put himself in more danger than he was already in. He just let the ship spiral towards Earth.

************************************************************************

Dai Dai watched the whole thing and couldn't believe her eyes. The love of her life was going to crash down on an unknown planet(well, to them unknown), and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears welled up in her eyes and streamed down her face.

"I... I can't believe it...", Dai Dai cried, tears pouring from her eyes, " I just can't believe what I'm seeing! This can't be possible! Tell me this is all just a horrible nightmare, please! Tell me!"

************************************************************************

As Kuroi reached the Earth's atmosphere, he noticed that bits and pieces of his ship were being ripped off. He started to worry, but he knew he would be safe. He knew he had enough ship to get him through, without getting burned.

As the last bit of Kuroi's ship was being burned off, he realized he was nearing the end of the atmosphere. Just to be safe, he put on his body shield to protect him from getting major burns. His only problem was the fact that aliens from another planet don't just fall from the sky. Just then he figured out a plan.

"I've got it!", he said to himself.

************************************************************************

And, of course, Tasai was still struggling. She had so many erase marks on her paper that a huge hole was forming in it! She didn't know what to do. She was having a bad day, and it was about to get worse.

Tasai's little brother, Aka, ran up behind Murasaki and pinched her backside(of course you all know what that is) and ran back a little bit.

Murasaki jumped and yelled, "YOU LITTLE PERVERT!!!!!!"

Aka was 13 year old boy who, obviously, has an obsession over Murasaki. He's fairly short, and his hair is a dark brownish, reddish color. He lives with his a Tasai's mother, while Tasai lives alone. Murasaki hates him, but he doesn't care. He believes in the motto: "You always hurt the ones you love."

"ARGG!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!", Murasaki screamed as she began chasing Aka out of the park.

"Wow! You must love me so much!", Tasai heard Aka say.

Tasai giggled. "Yup, another average day here in Tokyo, Japan..."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud coming from the tree behind her. She jumped and made a little squeaking noise. She turned and jumped onto the tree. She noticed something black and furry shaking on one of the branches. As she looked closer, she realized it was a small cat. 

"Awwww... come here little kitty." With her finger, she signaled the cat to come closer. Instead of moving towards her, it hissed and scratched her arm.

Tasai winced, but tried again. This time she gently pet the cat on its head. The cat purred and jumped into Tasai arms. Tasai smiled and set the cat down in front of her.

"Hmmm... you must have climbed up the tree and fell from one of the higher branches, huh?", Tasai questioned as she bent down and scratched the cat under his chin.

The cat purred and lay down. Tasai giggled and realized something.

"Hey! Maybe I can sketch you. Then I can finally draw my picture!", Tasai said with excitement in her voice.

As she posed the cat into a sitting position she wondered about where it came from. She looked all over for a collar but couldn't find one. 

"Well, I look for your owner later," Tasai said as she sketched the cat, "I'll make some posters."

Tasai sketched for about 5 minutes and finally finished. Then she went over the sketch with a black marker.

"Ah, finally. I finished...", Tasai said, relieved, "Now, what to do with you..."

Tasai thought a moment and decided to put up some posters and wait for about 2 weeks to see if anyone would claim the cat. After that, if no one took him, she would keep him for her own. 

"Until then, I might as well give you a name," said Tasai, "And since you're black, I'll call you Ku-Chan. You like that?"

Ku-Chan purred and curled up into a ball. Tasai smiled and said, "I'll take that as a yes."

To Be Continued...


End file.
